legend of the mirror fairies
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Kim Crawford is new in town but no-one knows her big secret but her family. she makes new friends who turn out to be like her.Together, they join the winx as they go through battles,love and adventure. Will Kim get together with Jack Brewer? And when an old threat returns, will kim,her friends and the winx be able to defeat him? All this and MORE in this story(i suck at summaries)
1. New town, new friends

**Heyeverybody. I'm new here so...hi. So here's the deal. I've gotten addicted to stories that involve kickin' it and magic. So I've decided to write a story about 5 girls who have magic powers and are fighting with the winx against the bad guys. They are... The mirror read the story to find out everything. Enjoy :) and review.**

Kim's POV  
I was struggling with my new bag pack and stuffing all my books inside. Today is my first day in a human school and I'm just so excited. Yes, I said human school. Thing is I'm supernatural, extraordinary,out of this world, literally. I come from the planet magix and I was adopted by two people on earth. The good thing is that they know about my powers. I ran downstairs with full speed hoping not to be late for school.  
Kim: hey mum. Hey dad.  
Mum: hey sweetie.  
Dad: morning pumpkin.  
Kim: well, I'm off to my first day at school. See ya!  
Mum: be careful ou there.  
Kim: I will  
Dad: don't talk to strangers.  
Kim: I won't.  
Mum: and don't tell anyone about your powers young lady.  
Kim: I will  
Mum & dad: Kim...  
Kim: just kidding ok? Bye  
Mum: bye sweetheart  
Dad: bye pumpkin  
*in school*  
Kim: so this is Seaford high school. Looks pretty nice.  
A girl in a cheerleading uniform walked up to me. She seems friendly.  
Grace: hey there new girl my name's grace. I hope you'll enjoy the place(it's a cheer. It rhymes)  
Kim: hi grace. The name's Kim  
Grace: hi Kim. Wanna be best friends?  
Kim: sure...if you let me on the cheerleading squad.  
Grace: I would love to, but I can't.  
Kim: why not?  
Grace: cause there are reasons why there are people on the squad and you might not understand.  
Kim: what's the reason? Come on you can tell me.  
Grace: sorry. It's a secret.  
Kim: that even makes me more curious. Just tell me.  
Grace: ugh. Fine. Meet me at my house after school.  
Kim: but I don't know where your house is.  
Grace: then we'll walk to my house.  
Kim: fine.  
*in English class*  
mrs Cornelia: alright class take your seats and let's begin.  
I walked into the class filled with excitement and glee that I didn't even watch where I was going so I hit a guy and all my books fell down.  
Kim: oops. Sorry.  
I bent over to get my books.  
Guy: no it's me. Sorry  
Jack's POV  
I just bumped into a new girl and her books crashed. We bent over at the same time to pick them up. Then when our hends touched, I noticed she started blushing so I quickly helped her so that the moment won't get awkward.  
Kim: sorry about that. I was clumsy.  
Jack: it's okay. I'm jack brewer. But you can call ke jack.  
Kim: I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. But you can just call me Kim.  
Jack: you new here?  
Kim: yeah. Pretty much. Today is going really slow.  
Jack: I know. I remember when it was my first day here. I was creeped out. But im sure you'll love it here.  
Kim: thanks  
I walked to my seat and mrs Cornelia started talking and I wasn't listening. I was only thinking about Kim. She looked so cute. I normally don't believe in love at first sight but now, I'm starting to have second thoughts. Although I was dating Donna tobin,the most popular girl in school, I felt like I didn't even know her now that I've met Kim. School was over in a few hours and I walked to the Bobby Wasabi dojo and saw the guys practicing.  
Jack: hey guys  
Jerry: what's up  
Eddie: hi  
Milton: hello  
Eddie: so, how's your new lady friend coming along?  
Jack: huh?  
Milton: don't play dumb with us!  
Jerry: we saw you checking out that girl during biology( they all went to the same class after lunch which was after English)  
Jack: who,Kim?  
Milton: see, I told you he'll know her name. Pay up guys.  
Jerry and Eddie gave Milton $40 each. What a dumb bet.  
Milton: thank you very much.  
Jack: guys calm down. She's just a friend I bumped into.  
Milton: that's what they always say. First secondntheir friends, the other their married and heading to L.A for a movie shoot with 5 kids.  
Eddie,Jerry and I gave Milton a very confused look.  
Milton: it can happen.  
Jack: look guys I don't have time for this. Let's just practice and I can tell you all about in at my house.  
Jerry: oh yeah we're going to Jack's house. WHHHHHOOOOOOO!  
Eddie: ahh! I think you broke my eardrum.  
Jerry: sorry.  
*meanwhile at grace's house*  
Kim's POV  
Grace and I just arrived at her house. Man it's huge! It's just like my house but mine is way bigger. We entered and she closed the door.  
Grac: sooo...what do you think of my house?  
Kim: how come it's so huge?!  
Grace: my parents are filthy rich but they still love me.  
Kim: same with my parents. Except they love me a little too much. So, are you gonna tell me your secret now? I said looking at some photos.  
Grace: oh come on Kim. We just got here and you're attacking me with questions.  
Kim: yeah. It's fun. Hey who are these guys in the picture?  
Grace: oh these are my friends/cheerleading squad.  
Kim: come on grace tell me. I really want to be on that squad.  
Grace: ok first, you'll have to try out. Second, I'll tell you my secret only if you catch me. Third, uh-oh what have I done. And fourth, you'll never catch me alive!  
She started running like some crazy maniac but I don't think she'll get that far.  
Kim: PLASMA CAGE!  
I yelled and immediately grace was in a pink cage.  
Grace: ok you got me. Wait! How did you do that?!  
Kim: um, I um, you see, uh...  
Grace: you've got magic powers, don't you  
Kim: *sigh* yes I do.  
Grace: omg I can't wait to tell the others abo...  
Kim: you can't tell anyone.  
Grace: of course I can.  
Kim: wait a minute. I caught you so that means you have to tell me your secret.  
Grace: fine. This will be easy.  
Then she raised her finger and poof! The cage was gone.  
Kim: how did you...  
Grace: you're not the only one with powers you know.  
Kim: no I don't know. How did it happen.  
Grace: I happen to come from magix along with the rest of my family. I grew up there and learnt how to use my powers and transformation.  
Kim: me too.  
Grace: I live with my adoptive parents.  
Kim: me too...  
Grace: and I'm kind of related to the one and only winx club. The best fairy group in alfea and magix!  
Kim: OMG ME TOO! We have a lot in common.  
*knock knock*  
kim: who's that?  
Grace: i don't know  
i went to open the door and saw...

**ooo cliffy. didn't see that coming did ya. wanna know who was at the door? review! and if you do, may the force be with you!**


	2. THE FAMILY REUNION

**CHAPTER 2. ENJOY!**  
**FAMILY REUNION**  
**I've kind of been thinking of putting Kim as the fairy of thoughts or fairy of the wind. But I realized that Kim and Stella have some things in common. They're both blondes, they're both brave., they're both pretty, they have really long hair, and all those kind of stuff.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it or winx don't worry. The other guys will come in later. ENJOY SWEETHEARTS:D. P.S they paired blondes with brunettes. Kim with jack and Stella with Brandon :o please read the A/N below. and sorry about chapter two being the same as chapter 1.(if that's the way it is)**  
Jack's POV  
It was evening so I decided to leave the dojo early. Plus I need to get a good night sleep for a tournament coming soon against the black dragons. I said my good-byes and left. I decided to visit Kim's house since she gave me her address and told me I could come whenever I want. Now I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't I be training for the tournament? Well I should but I feel like visiting Kim. There's this feeling I always have when I'm around her. Now some of you might be thinking, it's love jack. IT'S LOVE! Or love at first sight. Or love at first bump. Anyways I'm on my way there now and nothing can stop me.  
Kim's POV  
I opened Grace's door and saw...  
Kim: *gasp* Stella!  
Stella: how's my favorite sister doing?  
I hugged Stella, my big sister, with all my strength. I finally pulled away.  
Kim: what are you doing here?  
Stella: my friends and I decided to take a break from saving the day. I decide to visit my lovable little sister on earth.

Kim:(to grace) aww. She called me lovable.  
Stella: we traced you to this place and we decided to come over so here we are.  
Grace: omg the two princesses of Solaria are in my house! This is so awesome.  
Stella: um excuse me. Who are you?  
Kim: Stella,this is Grace. She's a friend of mine.  
Stella: oh. The friend of my sister is my friend. So Kim. What have you been up to?  
Kim: well so far I've gotten a puppy. I named it sapphire. It is like the cutest thing in the world!  
Stella: but not as cute as me of course.  
I laughed. same old fashionable and caring Stella  
voice: e hem  
Stella: oops. sorry. forgot about you.*gives way* Kim, these are my friends. Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy.  
Bloom: nice to meet you Kim. It's actually great to see Stella's younger sister. mind if we come in?  
Kim: nice to meet you too Bloom. come on in. I've heard all about the winx and your adventures. you guys are awesome  
Musa: thanks.  
Grace: h-h-hi M-m-Musa. my name's Grace. I'm your biggest fan. I love you! I mean your music. I love your music.  
Musa: hehe thanks. this place looks pretty cool.  
Grace:oh-um thanks. I-uh made it specially for um you guys even though I didn't know you were coming.  
Bloom: wow looks like time went fast. It's evening already.  
Kim: i gotta get home now.  
Grace: I'll sleepover at your house.  
Bloom: us too.  
Flora: sounds cool.  
Aisha: do my ears deceive me? or did Flora just say the word 'cool'  
Flora: not funny Aisha.  
Kim: sure. let's go.  
Stella: ooo I can transport us there.  
Stella raised up her hand and magic sparkles came out of it and in a second, we were at my house with our pj's on along with the other girl's stuff.  
Stella: we're here!  
Grace: whoa! I never new that your house was this big!  
Bloom: so...what do we do now?  
Kim: I know! I could show you how all my training paid of.  
Grace's pov  
Kim raised her hand and her mirror appeared. it was a golden hand mirror(you know. the one you hold with your hand) with purple jewels around it. It also had golden coils around it.  
Grace: I have the same kind of mirror just like that! except my jewels are green.  
Kim: cool. I usually consider myself as a mirror fairy. I can consider you too.  
Grace: hold on. let me get my mirror too.  
i raised up my hands like Kim and my mirror appeared. then i bent over to Kim to whisper something to her.  
Grace: you know. my transformation spell is a bit childish. kind of like from Snow White but with a twist.  
Kim: me too. let's do it.  
we pulled away.  
Kim: okay. here goes.  
"mirror mirror on the wall. who's the prettiest of them all?"(Kim)  
"mirror mirror on the wall. who's the sneakiest of them all?!(Grace)  
all of a sudden we transformed. Kim wore an orange-yellow top that reached her ribs showing her belly button. she also had short shorts that were also orange-yellow with knee high boots of the same color she had her hair in pigtails and she had the ring of solaria on her left ring finger. I transformed wearing the same clothes as Kim but it was light green with a light green cloak.  
Kim: wow. you look fabulous.  
Grace: you don't look bad yourself.  
Kim pov

Bloom: well, let's see you use your powers!  
Kim: don't rush me!  
I decided to do a simple spell.  
Kim: okay. FIERY BLAZE!  
A small sphere formed in my hands as I cupped them together. but the force got to strong and it started burning my shirt!  
Kim: help! HELP! I'M ON FIRE!  
All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
the girls and I ran to my room to put out the fire.  
jack's pov  
i arrived at Kim's house. man it looked big! Immediately I came in I heard screaming. I traced it all the way to Kim's room. I knew because it had a sign that said 'KIM'S ROOM. STAY AWAY!' I decided to give Kim a surprise so I charged in.  
Kim's pov  
The girls were helping me to extinguish the fire.  
Bloom: quick take of your shirt!  
Kim: what?!  
Stella: oh don't worry Kim we're all girls. besides there is something under right.  
Kim: yeah but anything could ha...  
I was interrupted by Jack who charged into the room. I was shocked,angry and surprised at the same and Kim: JACK!

Jack: hows it going!  
Kim: are you crazy?! You could've died!  
Grace: you almost gave me a heart attack!  
Kim: *calmly* Jack...there's this thing called privacy. EVER HEARD OF IT?!  
Jack: well sorry. It's not my fault that Kim didn't want to tell me her secrets.  
Kim: why should I tell you? I don't actually trust you that much.  
Jack: good point *looks at the winx* and who are the hot chicks?  
Kim: why do you think I'm so rich guys?  
Jack: but...  
Stella: let us explain to the boy.  
Bloom: I'm bloom. The princess of Sparks and the fairy of the dragon flame.  
Stella: I'm Stella. The princess of Solaria and the fairy of the shining sun.  
Flora: I'm Flora. The princess of Linphea and the fairy of nature  
Musa: I'm Musa. The princess of melody and the fairy of music.  
Tecna: I'm Tecna. The princess of zenith and fairy of nanotechnology.  
Layla: I'm Layla. The princess of Andros and the fairy of morphix and waves.  
Roxy: I'm Roxy. The princess of Tir Nan Og,the earth fairies and the fairy of animals.  
Jack: so let me get this straight. You guys are... What are you?  
Kim: (sigh) really Jack? Really?  
Grace: isn't it obvious? The wings, the short clothes, the make-up,the incredibly long hair?  
Kim:'THEY EVEN SAID WHAT THEY ARE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
Jack: ooo...they're Female trolls.  
Immediately grace and Kim lunged at me but two of the freaking' trolls pulled them back. One with red hair and the other with black hair.  
Musa: Woah. Careful Kim. You don't want to bruise your boyfriend.  
Kim: sorry. He's just so annoying.  
Jack: but that's why you love me right?  
Kim: I do not have a crush on you!  
So Kim's playing hard to get eh. And I just noticed something. Kim didn't deny being my boyfriend when that girl said I was her boyfriend. Interesting...  
Kim's POV  
What is wrong with me?! I just need to tell Jack how I feel. Easier said than done.  
Flora: don't worry Kim. We'll just explain to them again.  
Kim: WAIT! Girls,use your powers and find some guys named Jerry,Milton and Eddie. I want everyone to be here.  
Bloom: no problem. Roxy,Tecna and Musa can get them. Right girls?Roxy: right. Come on girls, lets go.  
(Roxy,Tecna and Musa leave)  
Stella: so Sonia, how've you been doing?  
Kim: great. I love it 's Alfea?  
Stella: it's awesome.  
Jack: what's alfea?  
Bloom: it's a school in magix. It's for training princesses who have powers to become great fairies...  
Stella: Just like us!  
Grace: where's magix?  
Flora: it's the capital of one of the most magical realms in the universe!  
Layla: you see, there are many stages of fairies. There's the normal transformation.  
Bloom: charmix  
Stella: Enchantix  
Flora: Believix  
Stella: Harmonix, and all the other stages.  
Suddenly, I saw the other girls fly in through the window with the boys.  
Jerry: Woah Woah take it easy girl. Now I know we started out rough but I'm giving you a second chance. Now, I'm Jerry. What about you? He said as he goes I to kiss her.  
(PS he was talking to Musa)  
Musa: Sonic barrier!  
Immediately Musa was in a purple barrier. Jack and the other guys were amazed. Then all of the winx members turned back to normal humans.  
Kim: maybe I should introduce you girls to my friends. This is Jack, this is Grace, this is Jerry,this is Milton and this is Eddie.  
Bloom: nice to meet you guys.  
Flora: Stella, aren't you forgetting something?  
Stella: oh yeah. Sonia, we've got great news.  
Kim: which is?  
Stella: Well, before we got to Seaford,we got an admission letter for you into alfea  
Kim: so...that means...I'm gonna...  
Bloom: that's right Sonia. You'll be going to Alfea! We leave on Monday( this is Friday)  
Kim:(starts jumping up and down) o my gosh! O my gosh! O my gosh! I'll be going to the best and possibly only fairy school in magix.  
This is great news.  
Grace: well...congratulations I guess.  
Tecna: hey grace. If it makes you feel better, you could ask your parents if they've gotten a letter for you?  
Grace: you're right. Thanks cuz.  
Tecna: no prob  
Grace went upstairs to ask her parents.  
Kim: well guys, I'm really gonna miss you. Even though we haven't exactly hung out. Tell you what, how bout we have a sleepover at my house. Sounds good?  
Grace: yeah!  
Jack: cool.  
Milton: sure  
Eddie: it's okay.  
Jerry: sounds awesome.  
Bloom: Woah Woah Woah. You guys aren't gonna have a sleepover.  
Kim: what do you mean?  
Tecna: we thought you would say something like having a sleepover.  
Flora: so we kind of made some changes.  
Stella: how do you guys feel about a sleepover deluxe?  
All: huh?  
Musa: think about it. It's a sleepover...but with magic. Great music...  
Tecna: going on the Internet...  
Bloom: scavenger hunts...  
Flora: planting flowers...  
Stella: fashion boutiques...  
Layla: physical fitness...  
Roxy: playing with your puppy...  
All: all with magic!  
Kim: hold on Roxy...how did you know I had a puppy? I didn't even tell you.  
Roxy: I'm the fairy of animals. What do you expect?  
Kim: good point  
THE NEXT NIGHT(still Kim's POV)  
Sonia: well guys time for the party. Come on in.  
(everyone enters)  
Sonia: okay since everyone Is in their pj's, time to get this party star... O no. I forgot!  
I ran upstairs to the girls.  
Bloom: what's wrong Sonia?  
Flora: is the sleepover a disaster already?  
Sonia: no. I forgot all the supplies. Like the food, music, decorations, games...  
Bloom: calm down Sonia. It's just a sleepover  
Stella: a sleepover deluxe.  
Bloom: whatever. Plus there's something we can do to help.

**Sooooooo...what do ya think? Please review :) oh and again...I noticed something whenever the winx use their magic and it hits something, for bloom hearts come out, Stella stars, flora- flowers,Musa- musical notes, Tecna- triangles and Layla- circles. Weird huh? :\ And sorry if the story was too 't hate me!**


	3. MAGIC SLEEPOVER

**This is the all new chapter 3. Enjoy.**  
**MAGIC SLEEPOVER**  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin' it or winx club. And sorry for any grammatical errors. I typed the whole story on my iPad :D please read the news below**

Kim: what do you mean?  
Musa: she means we can just poof up everything with magic.  
Flora: plus stella got voted most magic user in the magix dimension  
Tecna: so she's kind of and expert  
Stella: thank you. Thank you very much. You're too kind.  
Bloom: we can actually pull this off. Now we just need to lure them to somewhere that they can never find since this is a really big house.  
Kim: like the garage?  
Bloom : yeah.  
Sonia: ok...lets do it. Now I just have to come up with a lie to get them into the garage. It's gonna be hard since ive never told a lie before  
Meanwhile downstairs...  
Jerry's POV  
Kim and all the girls, except for Grace,were upstairs. They're probably doing their make-up or something. This gave me the chance o ask Grace out again since one, I'm in love with her and two, we were supposed to go out tonight but she insisted we go to Kim's sleepover deluxe instead. Anyways...here I come.  
Jerry: yo Grace. Can I talk to you for a minute?  
Grace: um...sure.  
That's weird. She's not going gaga over me anymore. I wonder why.  
Jerry: I was wondering if we could go to pizza palace with me tomorrow. I hear that they're having this contest thet the first five people to get there gets free food for the rest of the year.  
Grace: I'd love to...but I can't.  
Okay now I'm freaked out.  
Jerry: what?! Why not? I thought you liked me.  
Grace: I do like you...but someone else asked me out.  
Jerry: who?  
Grace: it's...it's...it's Eddie.  
Jerry: please tell me you rejected it.  
Grace: I did.  
Jerry: phew.  
Grace: until I realized that I had a crush on him and kissed him.  
Jerry: you what?! How could you?  
Grace: I'm sorry Jerry. Maybe Eddie and I were meant to be and you were meant to be with another girl that isn't me.  
Then I saw her walk away to that traitor. But he's also my best friend and I can't stay mad at him. All of a sudden I felt this frequent patting on my back.  
Jack's POV  
Too bad for Jerry. He got his heart broken...again. I'm even surprised that he still asks girls out.  
Jack: sorry man. But I know you'll get over it and start dating again in no time.  
Jerry: but this could take months Jack. Possibly years. Grace is the one I love. Well...was the one I loved until she broke my heart with Eddie.  
Grace's POV  
I was talking to Eddie and Milton when I overheard what Jerry and jack said.  
Jack: sorry man. But I know you'll get over it and start dating again in no time.  
Jerry: but this could take months Jack. Possibly years. Grace is the one I love. Well...was the one I loved until she broke my heart with Eddie.  
I couldn't stand seeing Jerry look sad. So, I'm gonna hook him up with my friend, Mika.  
Grace: hey Jerry.I wanted to ask you something.  
Jack: don't you think you've caused enough trouble for him?  
Grace: yeah and I want to make up to him. How would you like to date my friend Mika?  
Jerry: hmm...sounds cool  
Grace: great! Here's her address  
Jerry: wait. How am I sure this isn't a plan to break my heart again?  
Grace: trust me. It's not.  
Jerry: ok.  
Jack's POV  
What is taking this sleepover so long? It doesn't even look like a sleepover deluxe. Suddenly, Kim ran down the stairs. She looked sad.  
Jack: kimmy...what's wrong?  
Kim: don't call me kimmy!And Chloe's missing . I can't find her anywhere.  
Milton: whose Chloe?  
Kim: my sister.  
Grace: I thought she was with sapphire.  
Kim: she was and now I can't find her. What are my going to do? My parents will kill me.  
Jack: don't worry. We'll help.  
Kim: you will?  
Jack: of course  
Kim: thank you guys so much! You can all start by checking the garage. I'll check the kitchen.  
Jack: ok. Come on guys, let's go.  
We all left to the garage...but there's a slight problem... We dont know where it is! Oh well. Guess we have to start searching.  
Kim's POV  
Phew. That actually worked. I gotta get the girls.  
Kim: HEY GIRLS. YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!  
Bloom: did it work?  
Musa: looks like it.  
Flora: nice work Kim.  
Stella: now let's get this place all cleaned up.  
(the winx...and Kim...use their magic to create the most beautiful sleepover with many decorations and music.)  
Kim: Woah. This looks awesome.  
Tecna: of course it does. Now just to...  
Tecna was interrupted when Jack and the rest barged inside.  
Jack: we...couldn't...find her.  
Kim: that's okay guys. Turns out...she was just asleep.  
Grace: thank goodness cause I was getting tired of looking for the...Woah. Is this the sleepover? It's awesome.  
Kim: yeah it is. And it's all thanks to the winx.  
Jack: I gotta say...good work.  
Kim: so what are you guys waiting for...let's party!  
Flora: we'll start with the scavenger hunt.  
Bloom: okay guys this is a list of things you need to find.  
(she uses magic to make papers appear on everyone's hands)  
Bloom: this is how it'll go. Each human being has to team up with a fairy. Any one of your choice.  
Grace: I choose bloom.  
Bloom: sorry grace but I'm hosting the sv. I'm the one to reward the winners.  
Grace: okay then I choose Roxy  
Eddie: I choose the dark one over there.  
Grace: her name is Layla.  
Milton: I choose the blonde one  
Grace: her name is Stella  
Jerry: I choose the one with purple hair  
Grace: Tecna.  
Bloom: what about you Jack?  
Jack: I'll choose...Kim  
Flora: aww  
Bloom: the girls will transform into Believix while Kim can transform into her Enchantix.  
Musa: wait...what about flora and I?  
Bloom: you can team up. So let the scavenger hunt begin!  
Winx club: WINX BELIEVIX!  
The girls transform  
Sonia: magic winx Sonia Enchantix  
Then Sonia transformed wearing a golden yellow short dress with diamond shoes and her hair in pigtails. There was a small star on the dress and she had butterfly wings with stars on them. There was also a small diamond tiara on her head.  
Jack's POV  
All the girls transformed and the scavenger hunt began. But I was thinking, Wow, Kim looks really pretty. I don't care if she's a fairy. She will still be mine. And I think this sleepover will be the perfect time to tell her how I feel.  
Bloom: okay the sv will hold for 20 minutes, which is a really short time  
Stella: so, to our advantage...  
Winx club: WINX SPEEDIX!  
Sonia: aw man. No fair.  
Stella: sorry sis. I guess you have to fly at normal speed  
Sonia: fine.  
Bloom: let the games...begin!  
The girls and their partners scattered everywhere while Kim and I stood in an awkward yet comfortable silence.  
Jack: sooo...  
( okay I am changing it back to Kim)  
Kim: look are we gonna win this thing or not?  
Jack: of course we are  
Kim: then let's do this. But how will I carry you around?  
Jack: you don't need to. I'll just lead the way and you'll follow.  
Kim: okay. Let's roll  
Jack: now the first thing we need to find is a...diamond glass puppy.  
Kim: "I can use my magic to sense it...this way!" She says pointing forward.  
I ran forward while Kim was flying behind me. We ended up in a ballroom. She has a ballroom in her house?! Whatever. When we got there we saw Jerry and the rest of the gang along with the winx.  
Kim: what are you guys doing here? I thought we were doing the sv.  
Bloom: we were but we all decided to have a change of plans.  
Jack: okay so what do you have in mind?  
Eddie: we thought of holding a fighting contest.  
Milton: some of us thought that it would be a great way of increasing their power  
Jerry: some of us thought it would be awesome to watch hot chicks use magic. He said and winked at the winx and Kim.  
I shot a glare at Jerry when he called all the winx girls, including Kim, hot. All the girls turned back to normal.  
Jerry: what? I'm just saying.  
Jack: whatever. So how will it go down?  
Bloom: let's get to the living room and we'll explain.  
We all went to the living room. OMG I am so desperate to tell Kim how I feel. I feel like it's taking too long. That's because IT IS!  
Kim's POV  
Bloom: okay each girl will pick an opponent to face. Jack, how bout you judge the competition.  
Jack: me? Really?  
Milton: yeah. You're the 4th degree black belt.  
Eddie: and you know karate better than all of us.  
Jack: "well...that is me." He said making a total fool of himself  
Then bloom kept on saying some other things but I wasn't really listening. I was only thinking about Jack. Same old cocky jack. I wonder why I even like him. Hmm...  
bloom: Kim...Kim...KIM!  
Kim: huh? What did you say?  
Bloom: I said since you're new among us, you should pick first. What were you thinking of?  
Jack: don't worry. She was just daydreaming about how hot I am.  
Kim: can it Brewer  
Jack: aww she knows my name.  
Kim: I'm warning you.  
Flora: okay enough! Enough from you two!  
Immediately jack and I shut up. I know flora can be a sweetheart and all but when it comes to arguments, you do not want to mess with her.  
Kim: okay. Fine. You win this round jack. But I will get you. So watch out.  
Jack's POV  
I was listening to what Kim was saying...  
Kim: okay. Fine. You win this round jack. But I will get you. So watch out.  
Then she walked inside the circle. Then I bent over to the other guys and whispered.  
Jack: she so likes me  
Milton: no doubt.  
Jerry: so jack, when will you ask her out?  
Jack: what are you guys talking about?  
Milton: we know about your little love fest going on with Kim.  
Eddie: don't be ashamed bro. There's no need to deny it.  
Jack: ok I admit. I have a slight crush on her. I said emphasizing on the slight.  
Eddie: really jack? Really?  
Jack: ok fine a huge crush on her. I yelled/whispered  
Jerry: I knew it all along.  
Jack: whatever. I planned on telling her and asking her on a date.  
Jerry: how?  
Jack: I have absolutely no idea. But I think I can handle it myself. I'll tell her when the time is right.  
Eddie: alright. Good luck bro.  
Milton: you're gonna need it  
Jerry: don't forget to add a little swag yo.  
Jack: thanks guys.  
Bloom: ok guys enough chit chat. It's time to do this. Sonia/Kim,who do you choose as your opponent?  
Kim: um...let's see... I choose Roxy.  
Bloom: what about you Layla?  
Layla: I choose Tecna.  
Stella: I choose Musa  
Flora: and I choose bloom.  
Jack: ok let's get this started.  
Flora: *sniff* what is that beautiful smell? *sniff* it's coming from the other room.(leaves to find the smell)  
No- one's POV  
Flora goes to the other room to find the source of the smell but finds nothing.  
Flora: where is that smell coming from? I can smell it but I can't see anything.  
Voice: MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
Flora: who...who is that?  
Voice: foolish fairy. You actually fell for my trap. I knew using the power of sweet smelling roses will attract someone like you.  
All of a sudden a green ivy plant surrounds flora and wraps around her, the plant had strong magic in it so she couldn't transform(A/N just like the time the winx was trapped in Diana's plant)  
Flora: who are you?  
Voice: an old friend. You stupid winx thought you could actually defeat me? Ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
Flora: ( wait a minute. I know that voice. Could it be. No it's impossible)  
Voice: I can read your mind fairy. It really is me.  
Flora: that's...that's impossible. We destroyed you for good.  
Voice: that's what you think.  
The figure came out to reveal...  
Bloom's POV  
We were supposed to start the match minutes ago but we can't find flora. All of a sudden we heard a sharp scream coming from another room.  
Kim: what was that?  
Bloom: it sounded like flora!  
Musa: it's coming from the next room(A/N you see Musa being the fairy of music can hear voices from any angle)  
Layla: I hope she's ok.  
Suddenly a little blonde girl came downstairs with a brown Teddy in her hand, rubbing her eye.  
Chloe: what's going on? I heard noises.  
Kim: it's nothing Chloe. Go back upstairs and get some sleep ok?  
Chloe: ok( goes upstairs)  
All of a sudden flora came outside. Everyone surrounded her as she fainted.  
Bloom: flora are you ok?  
Tecna: we thought you were in trouble.  
Flora: it's okay girls. Mornings wrong. I just thought I saw a mouse.  
Layla: thank goodness you're ok  
Flora's POV  
I came out of the room and fainted. All the girls helped me up and I told them I was fine. But I really wasn't fine. That person used a possessing spell(A/N made that up :)) and cast an evil spirit into me. In a matter of minutes I won't be acting the same old me.  
Kim's POV  
Finally we found flora! Now the fighting can begin.  
Kim: now that we've found flora, we can start the fight!  
Stella: yeah. Ok girls let's get ready.  
Suddenly I felt a kind of dark energy around the place but I just ignored it. Then someone put his or her head above my shoulder and close to my face. I later realized it was just jack. I felt tingled go up my spine because of his touch.  
Jack's POV  
Kim: what do you want jack?  
Jack: is violence always the answer for you kimmy?  
Kim: seriously jack? Is that what you want to ask me? And no. Violence is never the answer. Not all the time.  
Jack: well won't you get ready for your match?  
Kim: you're right. Thanks for reminding me.  
Kim moved away from me and then flipped me.  
Jack: ow! What did I do?  
Kim: that's for calling me kimmy!  
Jack: whatever you say, princess.  
Kim: and don't call me princess!  
Jack: you know, you're pretty when you're angry.  
She just shot me a death glare. Then I watched her walk away. Man I love messing with this girl. I was about to walk away and talk to the guys when I saw Kim running back to me.  
Jack: so couldn't stay away from me huh?  
Kim: shut up. I just wanted to, you know, thank you for the support.  
She said it in such a way that even a 5 year old can tell she's lying.  
Jack: Kim, I know you're lying.  
Kim: ok I just wanted to say...thanks.  
Jack: for what?  
Kim: for being a good friend. Even if this is my second day here.  
Jack: no problem. Anything for you.  
Kim: and another thing.  
Jack: what?  
Kim: quit being so cheesy and cocky.  
Jack: whatever you say,princess.  
I said with a fake British accent and bowed. Kim just turned away but I noticed that she giggled. Aww. Her giggle is so cute.  
Kim's POV  
Ok we've wasted time on this sleepover so let's just eo this already.  
Jack: ok Kim and Roxy, go inside the circle.  
Roxy and I entered the circle  
Jack: the rules are:  
Use spells that cause only minimum damage  
No cheating  
If you cause 3 fouls you will be disqualified.  
There shall be no form of alliances.  
Do not break the rules  
After each match you will decrease the fairy form.(A/N here's what I mean by that. Let's say a fairy uses believix. If she wins she goes down to enchantix, then to charmix, then to the basic level)  
The first one to make her opponent to fall on the floor wins.  
I felt confident. I know I can do this. Roxy and I transformed. She transformed to believix while I transformed to enchantix.  
Jack: are you girls ready?  
Roxy: yeah.  
Kim: sure.  
Jack: and...begin!  
Roxy: SCORPION TAIL!  
She shot it at me but I dodged it. I flew above her.  
Kim: BLAZING STRIKE!  
I yelled and held my hand at her and golden yellow sparkles flew out of my hand. Roxy used a reflective spell and it was returning to me but I had a counter attack. I flew to another angle with a shield in the shape of a star and used the spell.  
Kim: MOON BEAM!  
I shot at her but It didn't exactly hit her. It was all part of my plan. I didn't want to hurt her so I just used a spell to cause her to be off balance. It hit her foot and she stumbled and fell.  
Jack: Kim wins!  
Kim: well done Roxy. You put on a great show.  
Roxy: thanks. You weren't so bad yourself.  
I helped her up and she went to join the crowd. She turned back to her normal self. So did I.  
Jack POV  
Kim just won the first match! As I said, she looks pretty when she's angry,even though she wasn't angry. She was walking up to me so I pretended like I didn't see her.  
Kim: hey jack. Saw that match?  
Jack: of course I did. I'm the judge.  
Kim: right  
*silence*  
Jack: you know, i think you might have a crush on me.  
Kim: what?! Eww. No.  
Jack: yeah. I think you do.(A/N I got it from episode 1 when Kim was denying that she had a crush on jack)  
Kim: whatever.  
Jack: then let's put it to a test. If you don't have a crush on me, then you wouldn't mind me doing this.  
I started leaning in again...  
Kim's POV  
Jack said he wanted to put 'my crush on him' to a test as he started leaning in to kiss me. ME! As much as I want this to happen, there are othercpeople in this sleepover and they could be watching.  
Kim: um...aren't you supposed to be judging a contest?  
Jack: oh yeah. Right. So...  
Kim: just go.  
Jack: ok then(walks away smiling)  
This is the second time he almost kissed me! Oh I love that guy. But I'm not ready for a relationship. Yet. I just have to wait.  
*line break*(still Kim's POV)  
The contest went really fast and the winners were Musa and Layla and me. We were just about to watch bloom and flora.  
Bloom: watch out flora cuz I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.  
Flora: good luck bloom(silently but audible) you're gonna need it.  
Then the girls transformed...  
Jack: and begin!  
Bloom: FIRE ARROW!  
Flora: WINTER ROSE  
Bloom and flora fired at each other but Flora's spell prevailed.  
Bloom: nice one. But can you top this? INNER FLAME!  
Flora: (flies up) not so fast bloom(all of a sudden her voice changes) POLLEN BOMB  
Bloom: huh? Flora?(she gets hit directly and almost falls ) what was that for? And what's up with your voice.  
Flora: you like it? It's brand new. And guess what's also new. DARK AUTUMN WIND!  
The spell hit bloom, causing her to have some major bruises as she fell.  
Jack: flora wins!  
Flora: oh yeah!  
Jack: but...  
Flora: but?!  
Kim: but?  
All: but?  
Jack: she did use some pretty aggressive spells. Like that ultra autumn wind. And I said use spells that would cause minor injuries or no injuries at all. So that's one foul for flora. Two more and she's disqualified.  
Then all of a sudden, flora held Jack's shirt tightly.  
Flora: what do you know about magic fights.  
Kim: hey! Let go of him.  
Flora looked at me with fire in her eyes as she let him go. That's when I knew that something wasn't right.  
Flora: (to jack) you're lucky that your little girlfriend is here to protect you.  
I ran up to jack.  
Kim: are you ok?  
Jack: yeah. I think so. Thanks for sticking up for me.  
Kim: that's what best friends do.  
Jack: Woah all of a sudden we're best friends?  
Kim: yeah. I feel like I can trust you.  
Then we just smiled at each other. I just got lost in his sparkling brown eyes, his brown hair and his cute smile. What am I thinking! The moment was getting pretty awkward so I decided to break the silence.  
Kim: I should uh go back to um the fight.  
Jack: oh yeah. You should.  
Then I,Kim Crawford,did the unexpected. I kissed him. Well on the cheek not on the lips. That would be for another day or another moment. I quickly kissed him and walked away before he could say anything. I went to bloom and had a chat with her  
Kim: why is flora acting like this?  
Bloom: yeah. It's not like her.  
Kim: anyways, sorry about the bruises.  
Bloom: it's okay. I just hope that someone can figure out what's wrong  
Jacks POV  
Woah. What just happened? One second Kim and I were talking, the next she kisses me! Wel, on the cheek. And I don't blame her. I am irresistible. I was about to talk to her about what just happened but she ran away so I just stood there,lovestruck. Later on it was Layla vs Kim and Musa vs flora. The two matches were over and it remained only Kim and flora. Poor Musa. Flora did more damage on her than on Bloom. Then what would happen to Kim? Flora had caused two fouls. One more and she's disqualified  
Kim's POV  
I've used my enchantix and charmix. Now it's time to use the original transformation. When flora and I enterd the circle, I felt more of that dark energy. Flora and I transformed.  
Kim: flora, are you sure you're ok?  
Flora: of course I am. If I wasn't will I be able to do this?

**Holy cow! That was long. I wanted to make it up for the short chapters. I will post the battle in the next chapter. And don't forget to review. Oh and guys I'm having a contest. If you can guess the evil villain I'm talking about, I will post your name in my next chapter.**  
**Read the next chapter**  
**Every writer needs a comment**  
**View other stories**  
**I am begging you**  
**Everyone makes me so happy**  
**Why not read the next chapter.**  
** If you take the first letter of every first word it spells REVIEW.**


	4. fashion show

This is chapter 4. I will try my best to make it as long and interesting as possible. And I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story. P.S. After this chapter I might not have some inspiration so if you have, feel free to tell me. okay I'll just shut up so that you can read this story :)

Kim's POV  
Flora: dark Enchantix ivy wrap!(AN I know she's using charmix but I couldn't think of any other spell and I remembered this one so... I thought why not)  
I flew up and used a spell  
Kim: solar wind!  
The spell hit her but when it did, I felt that dark energy again.  
Flora: Venus fly trap!  
I dodged it  
Kim: are you out of your mind flora?! It's like you actually want to kill me.  
Flora: that's the point. DARK ENERGY! GOLDEN POLLEN!  
Then green,golden and dark crystals surrounded me and I was suspended in the air and in a moment I started screaming like crazy  
Kim: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
Jack: Kim!  
Bloom: stop it flora that's enough from you.  
Flora: but I'm just getting started!  
Jack's POV  
Then flora squeezed her hand into a tight fist and Kim just kept on screaming the more. But she managed to say something.  
Kim: AHHHHH- BLOOM...GIRLS...THERE'S A DARK ENERGY *groan* INSIDE FLORA. Y-YOU NEED TO S-STOP IT NOW BEFORE IT DESTROYS HER!  
Flora: that is correct fairy  
Then she(flora) released her(Kim) and Kim started falling because she was weak.  
Jack: Kim!  
I managed to catch her before she hit the floor  
Jack: Kim...are you okay?  
Kim's POV  
I felt myself fall down because of flora's attack. Luckily someone caught me but I couldn't see who it was because my vision was blurry. Then I heard someone speak to me softly.  
Jack: Kim...are you okay?  
I later realized that it was Jack.  
Kim: Jack? Is that you?  
Jack: Kim! Thank God you're awake. Are there any bruises? Cuts? What about swelling?  
Kim: *smiles* turns out it's you that can't stay away from me huh.  
Then he chuckled. I stood up and I felt better already.  
Kim: I'm going back to face flora.  
Jack: but you might still be hurt.  
Kim: trust me. I'm okay. With the help of the other girls, I can take her on.  
Jack: that's the spirit. Now go get her kimmy.  
He moved away quickly knowing what I would do if he called me kimmy.  
Kim: thanks...Jackie.  
Jack: Jackie? seriously? .  
I walked back to the circle to see the other girls using their magic to hold flora  
Stella: Woah flora what is wrong with you? Bad garden day? It's just like a bad hair day...  
Bloom: Stella concentrate. Kim, maybe you can see what's wrong with her.  
Kim: I'll try but I don't know how...  
I just walked up to her and held her face and I instantly saw some things in my head. I saw how flora was screaming when that dark energy took over her. I saw a face and recognized it cause Stella has been telling me about all her adventures and showing me pictures of them.  
Kim: oh no.  
Bloom: what's wrong.  
I touched Bloom's head and she saw everything. Her being the fairy of the Dragon Flame and all.  
Bloom:h-he's back.  
Stella: who's back?  
Bloom: the same person that wanted to take our little friends away.  
Stella: you don't mean...  
Musa: but that's impossible...  
Tecna: we destroyed him...  
Layla: how did he come back?...  
Roxy: who are you guys talking about?  
Bloom: ... Dakar  
Darkar: I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out.  
Then Dakar comes out of flora and she faints.  
Bloom: flora!  
Bloom's POV  
I can't believe Darkar is behind all this. He came out of flora and she fainted.I ran over just in time to catch her.  
Bloom: flora, are you okay?  
Flora: *weakly* yeah. I think so.  
Stella: what do you want Darkar?  
Darkar: all my years of chasing those pixies were useless. now I have a taste of fairies. and if I get my chance, I can capture the pixies too.  
all: *gasp*  
Aisha: w-what are you gonna do?  
Darkar: you'll never know and you'll never see it coming. so watch out fairies, cause anyday can be your last. MUA HA HA HA HA HA!  
then Darkar disappeared right before our eyes. we all stood there dazed until I decided to break the silence.  
Bloom: what are we gonna do?  
Kim: I'll tell you what we're gonna do. we're gonna fight for our lives and our freedom. now whose with me?!  
all: ...  
Kim: we'll get fro-yo when we're done...  
All: yeah!  
Kim: but for now, let's continue the sleepover. let's just forget any of these things happened.  
Stella: alright! next up is...of course... the fashion boutique contest! here are the rules. since all fairies already have great fashion sense, each human will choose a costume to put on and show their style. all costumes will be from my magic boutique. the judges are me, Kim and a human will be the judges. girls, who do you think the third judge should be? Grace, you first.  
Grace: hmm. well I think I'll go with...Jerry  
Boys: yeah!what?(if you're a watcher of kickin' it you'll know how they say it)  
Eddie: what do you mean you'll go with Jerry?  
Grace: well I have noticed he is fashionable enough to be a girl.  
Stella:okay. weird comment. what do the other girls think?  
Kim: yeah.  
Bloom:sure.  
Flora:why not?  
Musa: go with it  
Tecna:sounds good  
Aisha: it's okay  
Roxy: cool.  
Stella: great. okay everyone take your seats.  
Jack: where are they?  
Stella: right here!  
Stella raised up one hand and closed her eyes. magic sparkles came out in a swirly circular motion and out came floating chairs, a stage, a backstage filled with costumes and 3 dressing rooms.  
Kim's pov  
Bloom: wow Stella you've really outdone yourself.  
Stella: oh thank you.  
Kim: okay let's get started.  
Stella: judges, take your seats.  
I went to sit down on the judges table with Bloom and Stella. The floating chairs were amazing! I could feel like I'm actually rest of the audience looked for seats and sat down.  
Kim: wow Stella these are amazing.  
Stella: thanks  
Kim: now let's get started.  
Stella: Roxy would you care to demonstrate?  
Roxy: of course.  
Roxy goes backstage to a dressing room filled costumes. Then she comes out with some clothes. there was a big white magic platform on the stage.  
Stella: here's how it goes. you come out with different clothes that you think will look...cool.  
Kim: you will be judged based on creativity,speed and colors.  
Roxy stepped on the platform with the clothes and instantly white magic sparkles surrounded her in a swirly motion and in a moment she was wearing the clothes.  
Kim: if she was part of the contest I would give her a 7  
Stella: I would give her a 10  
Jerry: I would give her an 8.5. it's swag yo!  
Stella: Jerry darling, no need to be hostile, but this is a fashion contest. there's nothing 'swag' about it.  
Jerry: now you're just saying stuff.  
kim: okay. Grace you're up first  
-line break. sorry. just had to-  
Stella: well that was an interesting fashion show!  
Bloom: I agree. so who won?  
Kim: well we've been doing some thinking  
Jerry: they...they've been doing some thinking.  
Kim: anyways...we decided that the winner is...  
Stella: with a great score of 57...  
Jerry: the person is...

**yay a cliff hanger! sorry i promised i would try to make it long but i couldn't. it was just driving me crazy typing for a really long time. Now i noticed something that i wrote in my story. two transformations for kim are different. Just because Kim uses a mirror doesn't mean she can't do the normal transformation. for the winx transformation, she reached her enchantix. and for the mirror transformation she is just on a basic level along with grace. and I notice that I always post the same story on different chapters and i am so sorry for that. it's just that i'm still new here and I still don't know how this whole publishing thing works so please, if you could, HELP ME!**


	5. AN please read i t

**A/N oh just read!**  
** Hey . I know this isn't a chapter but I've got news for you guys. I'm so sorry about all the late updates. I've been busy with some stuff lately. and i'm still having some trouble publishing stories but don't worry, i'm starting to understand the whole process. anyways I'm writing a brand new kickin' it story and it's called i spy,you spy. it's about jack,kim and their sibling who find out that their actually secrets agents and they go on sweet adventures together to save the world from a great threat who happens to be a surprise. i haven't exactly published it but i will! soon! so if you're eager to know the winner of the fashion show, do just two actions. read and review! see ya later. P.S I might write a lot of stories with a lot of chapters so... watch out!**


	6. Advice

**Hiiiii! It's me again and I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I couldn't update on time. I was working on my other stories. I hope you're not mad! So here's the next chapter:**  
Kim's pov  
Jerry: and the winner is... Jack!  
Jack: OMG! It's such an honor(note the sarcasm)  
Stella: You are now declared 'Most fashionable person among the humans'  
Jack: aren't you human?  
Stella: No no no boy. I'm a fairy. I think.  
Jack: Yeah. Okay. I'll be outside.  
Jack went outside looking unhappy. I wonder why. i decided to follow him.  
Kim: Hey Jack.  
Jack:...  
Kim: Jack?  
Jack: Oh! um... hey.  
Kim: Congratulations. You're the 'Most fashionable person among the humans'. And like you said,It's such an honor.  
Jack: Um, yeah. a honor.  
Kim: What's wrong? You don't seem happy. You can tell me.  
Jack: Yeah. Well... There's this girl, I like her a lot.  
Kim: Go on  
Jack: I just met her some time ago but I'm not sure if she likes me. What should I do?  
H-He likes another girl? Well, he is my friend so I have to help him  
Kim: W-well... Here's what you should do.  
**That's it for this chapter. Seriously, it is. I don't know what advice to type cause my head is empty. Maybe you guys could help me. P.S- SORRY IT'S SHORT!**


End file.
